popmusikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tyga
Compton (Kalifornien) |Genre = Hip-Hop |Aktiv = seit 2007 |Label = Young Money, Cash Money, Universal Republic, Last Kings Entertainment |Website = tygasworld.com }} Tyga (* 19. November 1989 als Michael Ray Nguyen-Stevenson) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper, der seit 2007 bei den Labels Young Money Entertainment und Cash Money Records unter Vertrag steht. Karriere Tyga wurde am 19. November 1989 als Sohn vietnamesischer und jamaikanischer Herkunft im Bundesstaat Kalifornien geboren. Er wuchs in Compton auf, wo er Musik von Fabolous, Lil Wayne, Cam’ron, Eminem und vielen weiteren hörte. Durch seinen Cousin Travie McCoy kam er 2007 erstmals in das Musikgeschäft. Daraufhin veröffentlichte er einige Mixtapes. 2008–10: No Introduction und Mixtapes Am 10. Juni 2008 veröffentlichte er sein Debütalbum No Introduction unter dem Label Decaydance Records. Das Lied „Diamond Life“ wurde in den Videospielen Need for Speed: Undercover und Madden NFL 09, sowie im Film Fighting verwendet. Tyga veröffentlichte anfangs viele Mixtapes. Sein Debüt-Mixtape 2007 brachte ihm genügend Aufmerksamkeit ein, um einen Plattenvertrag bei Young Money Entertainment zu unterschreiben. 2010 veröffentlichte er das Mixtape Fan of a Fan zusammen mit Chris Brown. Zu den Titeln „Holla at Me“, „G Shit“, „No Bullshit“ und „Deuces“ wurden Musikvideos gedreht. Letzterer Titel wurde als erste Singleauskopplung des Mixtapes veröffentlicht. „Deuces“ erreichte Position 14 der Billboard Hot 100, sowie Platz eins in den US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Außerdem wurde der Titel bei den 53. Grammy Awards in der Kategorie Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration nominiert. In einem Interview mit MTV sagte Tyga, dass die Aufnahme des Mixtapes weniger ale eine Woche dauerte. 2011–12: Careless World: Rise of the Last King Careless World: Rise of the Last King war sein zweites Studioalbum. Es wurde am 21. Februar 2012 von Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records, und Universal Republic Records veröffentlicht. Das Album verkaufte sich 61.000 Mal in der ersten Woche und erreichte Position 4 der Billboard 200. Die erste Single „Far Away“ erschien am 17. Mai 2011 und erreichte Platz 86 der Billboard Hot 100. Die zweite Single „Still Got It“ erschien am 4. Oktober 2011 und erreichte Platz 89 in den Billboard Hot 100. Die dritte Singleauskopplung „Rack City“, erschien am 6. Dezember 2011. Obwohl das Lied bereits auf dem Mixtape Well Done 2 veröffentlicht wurde, wurde es durch den kommerziellen Erfolg auf dem Album veröffentlicht. Das Lied debütierte auf Platz 91 in den Billboard Hot 100 und stieg bis Platz acht auf. Mit über zwei Millionen verkauften Exemplaren wurde der Single Doppel-Platin in den Vereinigten Staaten verliehen. Die vierte Single „Faded“ erschien am 13. Januar 2012. In den Billboard Hot 100 platzierte sich der Titel auf Platz 33 und wurde von der RIAA in den USA mit der Platin-Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. 2012–2013: Hotel California Am 9. April 2013 erschien Tygas drittes Studioalbum Hotel California. Die erste Singleauskopplung „Dope“ wurde am 25. Dezember 2012 veröffentlicht. Vor der Veröffentlichung der Single erschien am 30. November 2012 das Mixtape 187. Hotel California erreichte Platz sieben in den Billboard 200, mit 54.000 verkauften Exemplaren in der ersten Woche. Die Single „Dope“ wurde für über 500.000 verkaufte Exemplare mit der Goldenen-Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. seit 2013: The Gold Album: 18th Dynasty Am 27. August 2013 veröffentlichte Tyga die Single „Throw It Up“. Am 21. Oktober 2013 erschien die erste Single aus dem kommenden Album The Gold Album: 18th Dynasty „Wait for a Minute“, zusammen mit Justin Bieber. Außerdem teilte er mit, dass das Album im Frühjahr 2014 veröffentlicht werden soll. Diskografie * No Introduction (2008) * We Are Young Money (mit Young Money) (2009) * Careless World: Rise of the Last King (2012) * Hotel California (2013) * The Gold Album: 18th Dynasty (2014) Weblinks * Biografie auf allmusic.com Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Mann